


Once Upon A Drama Class

by bearprofessor



Category: Blood Brothers - Russell, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sixth Form, Caleb Widogast can Sing, Crushes, Drama Class, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Song Lyrics, completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprofessor/pseuds/bearprofessor
Summary: When Caleb gets grouped with Jester, Fjord, Beauregard and Reani, things go just as well as you'd expect.Blood Brothers was quite an enjoyable play for Caleb, except, due to some previous encounters, he didn't sit in for the second act. And he never thought to read it, so when tasked with doing scenes from the part he missed, he (truly) had no idea what to expect.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani", Jester Lavorre & Reanminere "Reani", Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 17





	1. Honey, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to Once Upon A Drama Class, stemming from two one-shots I wrote back in Dec 2019 but I decided to take them and merge them into one ongoing story! If you've read the two oneshots last year, don't worry! There's a new chapter! 
> 
> Updates will come whenever I can write enough to be considered a chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \- Bearprofessor x

Another drama assignment. Caleb had zoned out due to their teacher’s droning voice which honestly put him to sleep, which was quite difficult considering he couldn’t make himself go to sleep some nights. Although at least these drama ‘assignments’ weren’t too harsh on his study time, he could bring it with him if they ever needed to rehearse after school. Albeit - depending on who he is grouped with - they could either meet every other day or not at all, practising only during the limited classes they had.

“Widogast, you’re with Jester, Fjord, Reani and… Beauregard - since Molly isn’t in - for the third lesson in a row. You’re doing two extracts, pages 83 to 85 until Mickey enters and then 99 to 105 until the music changes halfway down the page.” The mention of his name brought him back to reality. It hadn’t processed until a few seconds later when the brightly dressed Jester Lavorre was bringing her things over to the seat beside him in the auditorium. “Hiya Cayleb! It’s been ages since we’ve been grouped haven’t we?” He nodded, muttering a small ‘ja’ while waking himself up and matching Jester’s page in the book to have a read of the extract of… what book were they studying again? The books were handed out today so he hadn’t even looked at the book placed in his lap. ‘Blood Brothers seems alright. We saw it in the theatre already so it shouldn’t be hard.’ He noted down the pages and shut his book.  
Caleb wasn’t a bad actor, not at all. It was just he got really uncomfortable when performing, especially during those types of scenes. If it were a monologue that’s fine, he can memorise lines no problem. But it’s a large group and Fjord isn’t too keen on big parts. Caleb did need to boost his grade a bit, ironically drama class was his lowest subject. Most people took it to get an easy high grade.

  
The bell rang and Jester tapped him on the shoulder before he was able to leave. “We’re all meeting after school back in here tonight so we can start rehearsing and assign roles and all that stuff, are you free?”  
“Uh.. ja, I think so.” Jester beamed at him, her tail swishing delicately to the side “I’ll see you there then Cayleb.” He returned the smile, glad he was put into a group with people who actually cared about drama. None of them were really drama kids but no one took it for the free grade boost. However, the fact that for the next few weeks he was going to have to work with Jester and see Fjord flirt with her mercilessly, It killed him. He had been trying to repress his feelings for Jester ever since the year started. It was no use hiding it, he was so bad at expressing real emotions that even if he was to attempt to flirt like Fjord did it would seem like a joke to her.

  
The rest of the day passed quickly and soon enough, the bell rang, signalling an end to his final lesson for the day. He had been dreading it ever since that first lesson announcement that had been echoing through his head for hours.  
Fjord was in his final class so he joined Caleb in walking to the auditorium.

  
“Hey Caleb, there’s only two guys and I don’t think I can act that posh, so do you think you could be Edward and I’ll be Mickey?” Fjord inquired, knowing within himself that during the second extract, Mickey and Linda are married and he didn’t want to miss out on a bonding opportunity. Unannounced to Fjord, he didn’t read the entire way through the extract, so he didn’t see that in those pages it was actually Edward who has more interaction with Linda.

“If you want that, I’d be fine playing Edward. I always liked him more when we went to see it.” Caleb wasn’t lying, he understood how hard it was for Edward getting rejected by Linda. However, due to some issues, he left the theatre for the last part due to loud sounds and the sensitivity Caleb has to it. So anything that happened during the end of act two, no idea.  
They reached the doors, approaching them in silence. Jester was pacing back and forth going through lines while Beau ran a section with Reani. So clearly the ladies had put themselves into their roles pretty easily. As the doors opened and creaked, Jester turned to the two boys.

  
“Heyyyyyy! Have you two decided who's who? Beau, Reani and I have already done that so-” Jester almost sprinted toward them, smiling so openly that the little fangs in her mouth were visible.

“Yeah, we’ve picked. I’m gonna be Mickey and Calebs gonna be Eddie.” Fjord cut her off before she spiralled into a rant, Caleb gave a small wave.

  
“Oooh, fun! Well, I’m Linda” She pointed to herself, smiling proudly. “Beau is Mrs Lyons and Reani is Mrs J.” Jester pondered for a few moments. “Well since everyone's here we might as well play a warm-up game!”  
Caleb raised an eyebrow while Fjord rolled his eyes. It’s probably something she does every rehearsal. The group gathered in a circle, Caleb shuffling back next to Fjord and Beau.

“What are we doing this time Jessie?” Fjord asked, hoping she had somehow come up with a new game. Sadly, he was wrong.

“Well since there’s some beautiful romance in this bit,” She flicked her hair dramatically, “we’re playing Honey, I love you and before you try and leave it’s going to be really fun since Caleb’s never played before.” Beau turned back on her heel and faced into the circle, arms crossed, mouth quirking up on one side.

“He’s an easy target.”

“What is this game? you’ve offered no explanation as to what I must do.” Caleb turned toward Jester, who was facing opposite to him.  
“So basically, the person in the middle has to go up to someone, say - Honey, I love you - and has to be as seductive as possible in order to get the other person to break. The person being seduced” Jester wiggled her shoulders to emphasise her point. “has to reply, with a straight face and say ‘I love you too, but I can’t smile.’ got it?”  
Caleb was as red as a tomato, a firetruck, the definition of the colour red. “Oh. alright.”

“I told you so, look at hi-” Beau started, getting hit by Reani. “Okay, I’ll stop torturing him” She put her hands up in defence, huffing. “Let’s just get started yeah?” The group replied with small noises of affirmation.  
Jester offered to go first as everyone was a little awkward. Before they properly started Jester confirmed everyone’s ‘no-go’ touching areas and everyone went around the circle pointing out various places that were just off-limits.  
“Get readyyyyy,” Jester sang, her tail flicking from side to side as she circled the inside of the group. Her eyes settled on Beau, hoping to catch her out as she stood arms crossed and eyes dead. Jester strode up as seductively as she could muster and put her arm around the back of Beau’s neck, lifting her leg in her quite - very - short pink miniskirt. Jester parted her lips slightly, staring into Beau’s eyes with the most sexual intent he’s ever seen from this usually childlike girl. Caleb, being right next to Beau, saw all of the details of Jester’s face, the exact movements she made. Jester bit her lip, face centimetres from Beau’s own. Jealousy struck in Caleb’s heart as Beauregard stood there, face still stone-cold and arms crossed around her chest. Jester leant into Beau’s ear, on the side of Caleb and purred into Beau’s ear. “Honey, I love you.”

During this whole thing, Reani and Fjord were freaking out silently, laughing out of the pure shock of how far Jester has already gone.

Beau turned her head and looked her dead in the face and said with the most monotone voice. “Honey, I love you too, but I can’t smile.” Fjord broke, collapsing onto the floor as Jester’s entire image broke and she stomped back into the middle, tail hanging low.  
“Damn you, Beau.” Jester scowled, looking around for her next target. Her eyes moved to the recomposed Fjord, who she approached again. In the same manner, before completely turning toward an off-guard Reani who immediately bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from breaking as Jester came toward her. She only needed to put both of her hands around her hips before Reani broke out laughing.

Reani took a breath, looking to break the stoic Beau who had been challenged prior. She approached with a sweet expression, eyes wide and looking up at Beau. The stones began to crack, shake and shatter. Reani looked down tapping her fingers together and pursing her lips. Reani reached up and placed one of her hands on the side of Beau’s face and her eyes widened. As soon as Reani placed a hand on Beau’s hip her mouth opened. “Honey, I love you.” Beau cracked, stepping back and huffing out a few breaths.

“I’m sorry, that was really sweet.” Beau ruffled Reani’s hair as she smiled from the praise. “Alright fuckers, It’s go time.” Beau cracked her knuckles, looking at Fjord. Caleb was so glad he hadn’t been on the receiving end of this. Especially the absolute mayhem that was Jester - daughter of the Ruby of the Sea - Lavorre.

  
Beau isn’t very seductive, not at all. However, she could work her body and her voice to be so dominating it could break a man’s spine in half or force them down on their knees to beg. He stayed stoic so she went to Jester who broke pretty quickly.

  
Jester’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she stepped into the middle. ‘Oh no...’ Her tail swished from side to side. ‘Oh no.’ She turned around to face him and he could feel his face begin to heat up. The steps were long and she ran her hand up her leg, fluttering her eyelashes at him, looking up with a hint of genuine emotion behind her movements. ‘Gottverdammt, she was good.’ She approached him, stood inches from him and began a series of slow movements that made him zone in on her every touch. Jester trailed her hand up his arm, stroking the outside of his shirt up to his collar, leading it around the back of his neck leaving a chill to shoot up his spine. Jester leant the crook of her elbow against the back of his neck, stepping another foot forward. Caleb took a deep breath, staying focused on Jester’s eyes and definitely not the way she’s gently playing with the stray strands of his hair hanging from his ponytail.

The tiefling brought her leg up once again, settling onto Caleb’s waist, forcing him to move his hand away. Caleb was forced to make a decision and decided to hold his action, keeping his hand hovering from Jester. Her tail twisted up his other leg, moving with a mind of its own. Somehow he hadn’t broken, maybe because he was just that competitive. A small huff came from Jester, frustrated she hadn’t broken the so-called ‘easy target’.  
Her focus centred on him again, using her other hand to make small circles on his leg, moving to his back and shifting them even closer if that was even possible. Caleb took the initiative and whispered in Jester’s ear, almost growling, but so low and so quiet only she could hear “Nice try, Blueberry.” When he moved back, he could see the fury in her eyes. She pressed her chest to his, the sensation completely new to Caleb. His face shifted for a moment, realising how close the two of them were, how he could feel her breath on her lips.

  
Jester beamed, getting completely into character. “Honey…” She touched their noses together, lightly brushing Caleb’s with her own. “I love you.” She looked right into his eyes, he couldn’t tell whether she was acting or confessing and really... He did not want to know.

  
After a few moments of deafening silence, Caleb finally decided to respond, placing his hand on the leg resting on his hip, “I love you too.” Don’t break. He held her close, another hand on the small of her back, “But I can’t smile.”

  
Everyone freaked out, Fjord ran somewhere, Beau almost elbowed Reani in the face as she stood there, mouth agape. She was trembling. Jester dismounted from Caleb, shifting her skirt back down and looking him in the eyes. As a final act of retribution from the absolute torture that his mind was suffering from, he gave her a small wink before his confidence retreated and he realised what on earth had just occurred to him and how damn lucky he was. Many, many boys - including the jealous eyes of the half-orc beside him - would have relished in that experience.

  
“What the fuck you two!” Beau screamed. “That was the longest I’ve seen anyone last. Especially under JESTER OF ALL PEOPLE!” Beau extended her arms out, jaw dangling open as she aggressively pointed with her arms at Jester while looking so amazed at Caleb.

  
Caleb stepped back as Jester stormed off like a child during a tantrum, eyebrows furrowed and tail swishing, her entire face was conflicted - did she enjoy it or was she mad she didn’t win and that was all an act? His breath was heavy in his mouth and the absence of Jester’s weight on him was de-stabilising.

  
“Can we... “ He started, the blush returning onto his face - matching his auburn hair. “Can we please rehearse?”

  
Fjord cleared his throat while adjusting his posture a little bit - it was clear to see that he was thinking almost the same to how Caleb was during Beau’s turn with Jester, if not more vibrantly than Caleb (or anyone) would like to know - nodding as he looked around to the others until everyone was nodding in unison. “If you don’t mind,” Caleb winced, scrunching up his nose. “ I think we’re all warmed up now.”

  
“Yeah…” Jester had stepped away, mind still turning and processing as dark blue brushed over her cheeks. “We can start with mine and Fjords part, Beau can you direct for this and then... Reani and Caleb you can run lines for the other bits. We have to be off-script for the performance.” She managed to keep her mind on track, exchanging glances with a blushing Caleb nonetheless.


	2. The (First) Rehersal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mayhem that was their warm-up game, everyone tries their best to move on with the rehearsal as if nothing had happened.

Caleb, barely calmed from the events of their ‘warm-up’ game, was running lines with Reani. “With those massive paragraphs, you really have to go for it- this is basically Eddie’s confession to Linda here. And don’t be so down about your voice Caleb, It sounds great!” Caleb nodded, taking a breath before starting that bit again. “Ok, Caleb, go from the line before you start the song yeah?” Caleb smiled, appreciating that Reani was being so patient and hadn’t mentioned a word about the warm-up.   
  
“He’s mad.” Caleb had gotten better at Edward’s accent during the rehearsal, only having a lilt of his Zemnian accent. It was posh, but not London posh. He pronounced his t’s and didn’t slur his words together at all, it was quite a sight to behold. “If I was Mickey I would have asked you out _ years _ ago.” Caleb shook his head, a smile on his face as Reani (reading in for Linda) responded.    
  
“I know _ you  _ would.” She gave him a light push. “ ‘Cos y’ soft, you are!” Reani nodded to Caleb, giving him a final push of encouragement as he went to sing. He smiled, looking to Reani as if she were suddenly a blue tiefling that were the centre of his affections.    
  


Before he could start, even utter the first note, Jester turned to him, interrupting his lines. That could only mean one thing.

“Fjord and I have finished, wanna practice the song?” Caleb looked to Reani, who gave him a nod and a friendly smile.  _ ‘Scheisse… Ich möchte nicht.’ _

  
“Go on Caleb, just do it like we were practising earlier.” Reani nudged him to stand, red book in hand. “You know exactly what you’re doing.” Thank the gods for Reani, she had really helped him improve in about the hour or so they had been practising.   
  
Caleb took a deep breath, ready to fake confess to Jester as Edward. The two stepped behind the curtain on stage where Jester had set up the small set they were going to use for the performance. “Ok ok, This is the street lamp.” She pointed to the cylinder of wood weighted on the floor, “and the audience is that way.” She pointed with her arms in the way they were facing. “Got it? Oh! And Reani? Can you put on the instrumental when Caleb starts singing, thank youuu!!” An unclear affirmative was heard from behind the other side. Reani knew the cue and just had to click a button.   
  
“Got it. Should we just go from the top of page 65? My line though.” Caleb pointed to the line. Jester nodded in response, smiling at him as she smiled at everyone, even at Fjord. “And before I start the massive paragraphs, should we sit on a bench or something so that toward the end we can get up and make a point of it, you know?”    
  
“Got it, so you are by the pole, kind of leaning on it and I’m already here.” She was looking through the lines, positioning herself on the other side of Caleb, who had leant himself on the - thank the gods - weighted ‘pole’. “But it’s ridiculous!” Caleb looked at Jester, who had a conflicted look on her face.   
  
“I know,” She took a step forward, exaggerating her movements, and turning to face Caleb “I hope for his sake he never has to ask me to  _ marry him _ . He’ll be a pensioner before he gets around to it.” Jester let out an exasperated sigh, fluttering her eyelashes and slumping back onto the pole, facing away from Caleb.  “He’s mad.” Caleb cocked an eyebrow at Jester, “If I was Mickey I would have asked you out _ years _ ago.” Caleb shook his head, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms, looking to Jester who had turned to face him during his line.    
  
“I know  _ you _ would.” She prodded Caleb playfully, just as Reani had before. “ ‘Cos y’ soft ya’ ‘re.” Her accent was almost perfect, her natural accent poking through if she wasn’t focusing.    
  
He was prepared this time, meaning every word that came out of his mouth, the instrumental starting to fade in behind his words. ” If I could stand inside his shoes I'd say, How can I compare thee to a summer's day” He stood up from the pole, looking at Jester as if she were the only person on the planet. Jester coyly dismissed him with a flick of her hand. “Oh, go away.” Before she could put her hand back Caleb grabbed it, holding it to lead her over as he sang once again. 

  
_ “I'd take a page in all the papers _

_ I'd announce it in the news _

_If it was the guy, if I was in his shoes”_ _  
_ _  
_Caleb got halfway over, Jester looking confused at him, “I’m not with you..”  
  
Still holding her hand, _“If I was him I’d bring you flowers, And ask you to dance.”_ He spun her around as he sang, holding her close to him before sitting her down on a few blocks set up as a bench.   
_  
__“We'd while away the hours making,_ _  
_ _Future plans,_ _  
_ _For rainy days in country lanes,_ _  
_ _And trips to the sea.”_ _  
_  
He looked at her with earnest eyes, stroking a loose hair behind her ear. 

_ “I'd just tell you that I love you.”  _ A pause.

_ “If it was me” _

He continued the rest of the song, standing and singing confidently out to the audience, looking back to Jester as she sat intently watching and laughing along with him as if they were truly Eddie and Linda.

_ “But I'm not saying a word, _

_ I'm not saying I care, _

_ Though I would like you to know” _

He clutched his heart, his mind conflicted on how to properly show all of the complex emotions he knows that Eddie would be feeling at this point in time. As he looked out he saw the other three sitting and watching the performance, Reani with a bright smile, Beau with a shocked expression and on Fjord’s face was a look of anger mixed with regret and jealousy. 

_ “That I'm not saying a word, _

_ I'm not saying I care, _

_ Though I would like you to know _

_ If I was him I'd have to tell you _

_ What I've kept in my heart _

_ That even if we had to live _

_ Some worlds apart _

_ There would not be a day _

_ In which I'd not think of you _

_ If I was him. if I was him _

_ That's what I do” _

Jester had approached behind him, hands clasped in front of her, looking up at him with eyes of affection. He shook his head as he started his next line, closing his eyes and making a gap between them which, as he sang, Jester began to close.

_ “But I'm not saying a word _

_ I'm not saying I care” _ _   
_   
Caleb put his hands up in defence, making sure it came across to ‘Linda’ that he was pretending to be Mickey and definitely not expressing his own or Edward’s emotions. He leant in a little bit, still a small gap of about a meter between them. 

_ “Though I would like you to know _

_ That I'm not saying a word _

_ I'm not saying I care _

_ Though I would like you to know” _

He hit the note superbly, just as practised before. Jester gave him a large smile, causing him to reciprocate the gesture as he finished the line. He stopped singing for his next words, looking off to the side.   
  
“But I’m not.”

“What?” Jester looked so confused at him. Caleb sighed, “Mickey.” he looked out, his eyes landing for a fraction of a second on Fjord - who was glaring daggers at Caleb - before they darted back to Jester.

There was a pause for a few seconds before they broke character, Caleb walking off the stage into the wing, away from the view of the other three. Jester called out to Caleb, leaving him a few seconds to turn around before Jester launched herself at him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist which caused him to stumble back into the wall. She climbed off of him, laughing as she held his hands “Caleb, you did it!”   
  
“I know, thank you for going along with the stuff I did.” Caleb let go of one of Jester's hands, scratching the back of his neck. “All we have to do is practise and tweak some bits-”   
  
“Cayleb. Don’t worry about that now, you were so good!” She used her free hand to tilt Caleb’s chin up from the floor to meet her eyes. “Hey, we still have another bit to do, but I kind of need a break after hearing all of that. Even in the dim lights of the wings, Caleb now noticed the darker blue brushing over Jester’s cheeks, blending in with her freckles.

Jester rushed off of the stage to Reani, who was just sitting reading her lines when Jester dragged her out of the room to ‘talk’.


	3. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester tries her best to think over the events of the past few hours with the help of Reani.

Reani’s face, voice and gestures were filled with concern, as they left the room and turned down a nearby corridor Reani placed a friendly hand on the tieflings shoulder. “Jester, what’s wrong? If you were worried about your performance it was great! Even earlier, you and Fjord looked straight out of the show-”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just needed a breather.” Jester avoided Reani’s eyes. “A lot happened in the past couple of hours is all.”   
  
“Tell me about it,” Reani widened her eyes, looking up at Jester with an ‘I know, I was there’ kind of look. Jester sunk down the wall, blue skin tinted with a darker shade around her cheeks. For Jester, she felt loopy, light-headed, her cheeks were red-hot and it was clear that something was bouncing around that head of hers. 

“Jessie? What’s up? Also, everyone else is probably trying to listen in right now, so we might as well go to the toilets, they’re just around the corner.” Reani crouched down to meet Jester’s eyes, sympathetically smiling at the undone girl. With an exaggerated sigh, Reani offered a hand to her friend, leading her around the corner, basically dragging her along.

Once the two got through the door, Jester making sure the door was shut behind her, she rushed to the mirror, her face still blushing like mad. “Oh Reani…” Jester splashed some cold water onto her face, hoping secretly that her eyeliner wouldn’t smudge since she forgot to bring it with her to school that day. 

“My life is just very hard right now..” Jester sulked, causing Reani to almost burst out laughing.

“If having two boys pine for you, and pretty nice ones at that, makes your life hard? Then I would gladly take on that burden for you.” Reani snickered, needing to lighten the mood a bit and also try not to make Jester feel too bad.

“Two? Are… you talking about Caleb and Fjord? They’re just in character. ” 

“Well of course Jester! Maybe it might just be because we’re looking at it from the outside but totally!”

“I-, Reani… I don’t think they actually like me, do they?”

“They’ve never said anything but-”

“Exactly.”

“Jester?” Silence followed, the tiefling biting the inside of her lip so hard it could bleed, trying to hold back tears, she had never cried in front of someone like this, and that streak wasn’t about to end now.

“No one’s ever asked me out, you know. Not seriously anyways…” Jester avoided Reani’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed. That was entirely true, the majority of the boys in her year - as well as those in the year below - found her attractive, but she had always expressed affection first, with every single boy she crushed on. After her last relationship ended - a messy breakup - Jester made a personal vow to never ask a boy out again. It always ended badly, what was even worse was that everyone made rumours up about her love life, when in reality she’d never kissed someone offstage. Her mother reassured her that not everything was tactile, and if they truly loved her they would never expect that from her. Whereas all of her classmates in relationships were constantly holding hands, exchanging chaste kisses in corridors between lessons, the true sixth form romance story.

Reani paused before speaking, putting an arm around Jester, looking into the mirror with her and seeing the tiefling’s eyes puffy and red, a sniffle coming not soon after, “Oh, Jester, they’re just nervous, I’m sure you’ll be asked out by such a wonderful boy and you’ll live happily ever after.” 

  
  


“You sure?” Her voice was hopeful, looking over her shoulder at Reani’s bright smiling face. Voice hoarse, Jester braced her arms on the edge of the counter. “It’s not that easy Reani, not for me.” Tears began freefalling down her cheeks, leaving tracks behind through her makeup. 

“Someone as bright and cheerful as you always ends up with someone just as wonderful.” 

“I’ll trust you on that one, Reani, but I don’t think now’s the time in my life that a person would appear like that.”   
  


“Well… maybe they’re already in your life, and you just have to look and see that they’re there.”

Confused, Jester turned around completely, eyes dry but still bloodshot. “You’d be really good at riddles, you know. We should- uh- probably get back soon though, the others shouldn’t just be sitting around wasting valuable time.” She began scrambling for her makeup bag, with everything she needed to make herself look presentable again. 

“Oh, really? Samriel always said I spoke cryptically sometimes, so it makes sense.” Reani nodded, satisfied with her consoling abilities. 

With a forced breath out, Jester turned back to Reani once again, flattening down her dress. “How do I look?” She held her hands out in a low ‘jazz hands’ pose, smiling just a bit forced. 

“Perfect, but you’re always perfect, Jessie.”

“Awww, thank you, how are your lines going?” Jester tried desperately to direct the conversation away from the topic of crushes and love and Caleb - and Fjord. In an attempt to start moving the two back into the drama room, Jester opened the door, standing and holding it for her friend. 

“Oh, it’s going well, as far as scenes go, I got pretty lucky with mine.” Reani continued on, about how excited she was to work with Beau, and how nice it was going to look on stage, it gave Jester some time to think over what Reani was actually talking about. 

He was just acting, as was Fjord and as far as she wanted to think, so was she. 

It was a drama class after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's only meant to be a small aside to get a view into Jester's view on things <3
> 
> \- BearProfessor x


End file.
